


When Your Boyfriend Compares Himself to Thor

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Insecure Steve Rogers, Loving Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve asks Sam if he finds him more attractive than Thor, and Sam lists out all the things Thor doesn't have before sucking Steve's soul from his dick.





	When Your Boyfriend Compares Himself to Thor

**Author's Note:**

> I think this smut isnt very good solely bc I'm not into the idea of blowjobs so I'm sorry but I tried lol

Steve can feel Sam's gaze on him, heavy and patient. He keeps his eyes on the fiddling of his thumbs though, not wanting to look up from his lap. As long as he doesn't ask the question he can still determine the answer, right? 

“Just say it, man, you come in here all moody and shit ruining my Hell's Kitchen. I want to get back to this episode, just spit it out.” Sam says, frustrated but amused and smiling nonetheless.

Steve just decides to blurt it out then. “Do you think Thor is prettier than me? Or y'know, more attractive than me?”

“Okay, Steve,  _ what? _ ” Sam snaps his fingers quickly, “Catch me up to speed here cause I'm missing something.”

“Me and Thor were sparring today, early this morning. And we started talking about our significant others, y'know?”

“Me and Valkyrie, yeah.” Sam says, and Steve appreciates his straight faced seriousness in the face of his own ridiculousness. 

“And he said that Valkyrie compared our faces after meeting me because we're, y'know,” Steve rubs the back of his neck here and looks away from Sam's eyes. “Considered attractive by most standards.”

Sam laughs, “Oh, wow, that's one way of putting it.”

“What?” Steve asks.

Sam crosses his arms and glares at him, “You and Thor were the first to share the title of Sexiest Man Alive this year, Steve. So yeah, I guess you  _ do  _ have a face that's considered attractive by most standards.”

“It sounds arrogant to just say you're attractive.” Steve reasons, feeling his neck burn beneath his collar.

“Do you think I sound arrogant when I call myself sexy?”

Steve swallows slowly, “No, but you usually do it in a joking way even though it's true.”

“There's a thin line between confidence and arrogance, Steve. I doubt you'll ever fall past it. Unless you're in any situation with Tony, then the line disappears pretty damn quick.”

“Hey!”

“I love you but I'm honest. With Tony you're liable to do anything.”

Steve waves his hands, “We're getting off topic, let me get back to the story. So Valkyrie compared our faces and decided Thor is more attractive than me, which was expected cause they're dating and all and I just wanted to know if you compared us would you come to the same conclusion about me? Like... y'know am I hotter than Thor to you?” 

Steve blushes and shrinks back into the couch cushions as Sam appears to think about it. 

“Yeah. Well-”

“Dammit.” Steve grunts. 

Sam laughs again, moving close and pulling Steve's now tight shoulders in his arms, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Let me finish! I compared you two like... _ years _ ago, okay? When we first got together, maybe even before then, I can't remember exactly. The point is there was a time when people said Thor was more attractive than you and I couldn't see it. For the  _ life  _ of me, Steve, I couldn't. And then a few years after knowing him and seeing his face like everyday I realized I could see it.”

“Sam this is  _ not _ making me feel better.” Steve mumbles, his mouth pressed into Sam's shirt. 

Sam's still kneeling up on the couch, holding his head to his chest. 

“In answer I have to say Thor is more attractive than you but not by my standards, okay?” Sam says, tilting Steve's chin up so he's looking at him. Sam smiles slowly and his eyes twinkle with love that makes Steve's belly grow warm. 

“Thor doesn't have that cute little bump on his nose.” And Sam bends down, pressing his lips to the bridge of Steve's nose and said bump. 

Steve's heart starts to flutter as Sam's thumb strokes across his jaw. 

“And he doesn't have your mile-long lashes, huh?” And Steve giggles when Sam kisses his eyelids. 

“He doesn't have your pretty pink lips,” Sam's eyes burn into his as he ducks down and kisses Steve hard, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, kneading the tender pink flesh and finishing, “Especially not one so full.” 

Steve shifts against the sofa as heat flares down to his groin, spreading his legs wider in his jeans as Sam's list goes on.

“Thor  _ certainly _ can't pull off a beard as well as you do. If you had rolled that bad boy out you would've been the  _ only _ Sexiest Man Alive for  _ sure _ .” Sam teases, easing down to breathe hotly against Steve's cheek before grazing his teeth along his jaw, making Steve hiss and give a futile jolt of his hips.

“He doesn't have that gorgeous shoulder-to-waist ratio that drives me crazy.” Sam continues, moving to squeeze Steve's torso before hiking his shirt up, licking and biting someplace along his ribs.

Steve's breath hitches with arousal and laughter at the tickle of his beard, his goatee dragging across his skin. 

“So Thor may do it for some, but he doesn't do it for me. Not one bit. I got all the man I need  _ right _ here.” Sam concludes, his hands moving to Steve's belt. 

Steve arches away from the couch with a gasp, watching Sam's fingers unbuckle his belt and slide it free from his pants.

“Fuck, Sam.” Steve breathes, his toes curling in excitement as Sam unbuttons him and tugs his fly down. 

“Yeah, baby, we all need to hear it sometimes.” He answers, getting his hands hooked in Steve's jeans and tugging them down his thighs as he lifts up. His underwear quickly follows, joining Steve's jeans in their place around his ankles. 

Steve sighs, his head falling back against the couch as Sam's hands run hot up his thighs to settle on his hips. His thumbs rub teasingly close to his groin, and Steve feels his cock jump against his stomach. 

Sam's breath ghosts over his erection and Steve's hips twitch with a moan. He moves his hands down to Sam's shoulders the same moment he decides to get on with it, licking hot and quick from balls to head. 

Steve gasps sharp and hard, breaking into a groan when Sam swallows him down in one. Steve's hands flex open and close before he decides to release the energy through the couch frames. 

The wet heat of Sam's mouth around him sends jolts and sparks of pleasure all throughout his body. Steve's breath rattling in his lungs as Sam pulls off to suckle the head of his cock, wiggling his tongue past Steve's foreskin to tease his slit. 

Steve cries out and wrenches the metal frames in his hands. Sam hears the groans of steel and pauses before continuing, swallowing him down again with an electrifying graze of teeth and sucking hard. 

Steve hisses and crushes the steel in his palms again, controlling the thrusting of his hips. Sam nudges his thighs open more, and Steve strains against the pants around his ankles before there's a ripping sound and he can spread his legs as wide as he wants. 

Sam opens his mouth and Steve whimpers as a hot flood of his precum  rushes down his cock. Fingers drag through it before running down his perineum. Steve keens and lifts his hips up, whimpering when Sam's fingers slide home and tuck into him. 

The burn is brief and helps balance out the pleasure of Sam's throat swallowing around him, squeezing around his dick as his fingers curl inside. 

Crying out sharply, Steve jerks his hips up as Sam presses into his prostate. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Sam, please.” Steve gasps, freeing his hands from the couch to hold Sam's shoulders. 

Steve breathes raggedly as he feels Sam's thumb moving into position on his perineum, and when he presses down Steve arches and gives a cry that tapers off into small whimpers. 

Sam rubs Steve's prostate between his fingers, his tongue lavishing over the head of his cock at the same time. Steve whines high in his throat and digs his heels into the carpet, finally allowing himself to make small thrusts up into Sam's mouth.  

“Sam, f-fuck. Don't stop, baby,  _ please.” _

Heat and pleasure build into a wall in his gut and Steve's eyes flutter closed as it descends, pressure mounting in his balls. Steve covers his mouth with one hand as he can't stop the moans tumbling out of him, keeping the other on Sam's shoulder and squeezing as tight as he dares without hurting him. 

Steve bears his hips down on Sam's fingers and groans as he tries to ride the waves of pleasure Sam's wringing from his trembling prostate. Prying his eyes open Steve takes in Sam's lips slicked with spit and precum, mouthing along his cock. 

He whimpers at the sight, groaning a curse of fuck when Sam takes him into his mouth again. Sam's tongue laps over his head before he squeezes Steve's prostate between his fingers and gives a good long suck. 

Steve gasps, his cock twitching in Sam's mouth. 

“I'm close, Sam,  _ God,  _ I'm  _ close _ .” Steve chokes out from behind his hand.

The moment the wall collapses is when Sam latches onto his foreskin, his teeth kneading into the sensitive skin. Steve throws his head back hard and his lips part to make a gasping cry as his hips move minutely, fucking his come into Sam's mouth.  

Steve shudders hard and whimpers as Sam swallows around his waning erection until his orgasm peters out.

Steve watches him pull off and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, those pretty brown eyes still eyeing his lap. Sam returns to it before Steve can warn him off, taking him in one last time as if to clean him up then kissing his head. 

Steve goes boneless when it's finally over, taking the time to breathe so deep his shoulders move with each one, his eyes closed. 

Sam removing the fingers from his ass is what makes him look down. Just in time to see those same fingers sucked deep into Sam's mouth. Sam smiles at him, his eyes bright and burning with carnal pleasure. 

“Sam, you're gonna fucking kill me.” Steve breathes, hauling his boyfriend up and into his lap for a filthy kiss. 

Sam laughs against his mouth as soon as he comes up for air. 

“That was the best blowjob I've had in my life, and I promise to reward you generously.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sam asks, pressing his erection into Steve's stomach, “How are you gonna do that?”

“I  _ hope _ by fucking you into an orgasm that leaves you cross eyed.” Steve answers, pulling Sam close by his ass and rising to his feet. 

“And just so you know.” Sam says, his lips moving along Steve's cheek, “I would never give a blowjob like that to Thor.”

“Thanks, Sam, but now I'm kind of imagining you blowing Thor.” 


End file.
